Spring Romance
by InNeverland
Summary: The Spring festival brings out the best and worst in some. Sai and Ino are going together, and Sakura and Sasuke are going together. Will they come back from the celebration that way? SasuIno SakuLee NaruHina NejiTen UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Romance**

_By InNeverland_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Spring had come to Konaha.

The flowers were in bloom again.

The animals were giving birth.

Couples were holding hands and kissing.

Birds were chirping.

The sun was shining.

And Yamanaka Ino was enjoying every minute of it.

For once in her life, she had a date to the Spring Festival.

A Date!

With Sai-kun!

Okay, sure, he was a little strange.

But still.

Hot, nice, and her DATE.

_Hee!_

Nothing could bring her down today.

Well..except if her dad died.

That would be bad.

Really bad, in fact.

Incredi--

"Why am I thinking about this?" Ino thought. "I must be going crazy."

"--Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino jumped, startled.

She looked over to see Sakura.

"Oh, it's just you. What's up, Forehead?"

"Oh, nothing, Ino-pig." Saskura replied with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"EEEE! GUESS WHAT!" Sakura suddenly burst out, causing Ino to jump again.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Just tell me."

"Okay, fine." replied Sakura. "Guess who's agreed to be my date for the festival! _Sasuke-kun_!"

Ino stood there blankly.

"...Ino?"

"..."

"I thought that you said that you were over him? Don't you like Sai now?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"..."

Sakura was getting annoyed now.

"INO-PIG!"

"..Who did you say you were going with? I must of misheard you." asked a completely puzzled Ino.

"I'm going with Sasuke-kun--"

"...He...But..._What_?"

"He-- that is to say, Sasuke-kun, is going with me to the Spring Festival." repeated Sakura slowly.

"...He hates social activities!" exclaimed a dumbfounded Ino, "He hates people! And I thought that _you_ were over him too!"

"Um...well..." Sakura looked down at her fidgeting feet. "I lied."

"I--" Ino paused and studied Sakura. "Congratulations. I hope that you have a great time. Really."

Ino smiled at her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Sakura, concerned.

Ino scoffed at Sakura. "Oh, yeah! I have Sai-kun!"

"Oh, yeah! Sai told me. Congratulations!"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Ino smiled at Sakura again. "Well, I have to get back to the flower shop. See you later!"

Ino waved at Sakura and headed back to work.

* * *

AN: That's the 1st chapter. Should I continue or scrap it...?

(If people want me to continue it, it's def. going to be Sasuke/Ino... I'm still trying to decide about Sakura though. Either Lee, Sai, or Naruto.)

Please review! I can take comments, suggestions, and constructive crit...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_by InNeverland_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Ino had spent all day pampering herself and getting ready for the festival that was tomorrow. She had gotten a manicure, pedicure, hair trim, and she had bought a new outfit. She was going to stun all. 

Though the entire time she had been getting ready, she couldn't help, but to obsess over who Sakura was going with.

Why the heck was Sasuke going to the festival in the first place? And why was he going with Sakura?

Not to diss Sakura of course. Sakura was her friend. But still. Sasuke and Sakura?

She had seen them interact with each other. And even after he had returned, their personalities did not mesh. Sakura was way too motherly and over protective. And she was way to submissive. If Sasuke just mentioned that he would like something, she would go get it.

But if Sasuke was into the whole 'slave-girlfriend' thing...

Ino shook her head. There was no point in thinking about this. So what if they were together? It's not like she cared.

Okay, that was a lie.

Ino, like, Sakura had lied about not having feelings for the young Uchiha.

And, no, Ino didn't just like him for his looks. She liked all of him. Jerky attitude included.

Alright, she didn't like the part of him that betrayed his friends and Konaha, but...

Whatever.

"Why am I still thinking about this?" though Ino, "This isn't fair to Sai-kun."

Ino continued to walk down the street, still lost in her thoughts.

She bumped into Tenten.

"Ooof!"

"Ow! Oh! Sorry!"

Tenten turned around to look at Ino. She smiled at her.

"It's alright!"

"You should be more careful next time." Neji said. He was standing right next to Tenten carrying their bags.

"Yeah, I will." replied Ino, "So, how are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm great!" answered Tenten.

Ino smiled at her enthusiasm. "So how many months pregnant are you now?"

"Four months!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!"

"Thank you."

"So," asked Ino, "are you two going to the festival?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yeah. With Sai-kun."

"Oh, really? Are you two...?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked positively bored, Ino noticed. But she hadn't expected Neji to be into girl talk anyway.

"We're just friends. I think." answered Ino. "I don't think that we're anything more, but who knows what all Sai-kun thinks sometimes!"

"Hee! That's very true." replied Tenten.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Oh. Well, we had better get going...I'll talk to you more later!" Tenten said.

"Alright. Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

Ino smiled at their retreating backs. Who would've thought that Neji would've been the first of the group to get married.

"Oh, wait!" Ino thought suddenly, "He wasn't! Shino got married first! To Kiba's older sister! Haha. That was so funny. Poor Kiba."

Ino continued to her house remembering the horrified and shocked look on Kiba's face when Hana announced who she was going to marry.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'll be there in a second!" answered Ino.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning.

Ino then ran over and grabbed her purse. She opened the door and saw Sai standing there, holding flowers.

"I was told that it is customary to give your date flowers."

Ino smiled at his cute cluelessness.

"Thank you! They're beautiful!" Ino exclaimed.

"Your father sold them to me." he replied.

Ino had thought that the flowers looked familiar.

She smiled at him. "I'll go put these in water. You can wait insde if you want."

Sai nodded and stepped inside. After the flowers were taken care of, Ino and Sai made their way to the festival.

When they arrived, Ino noticed how wonderful it all looked. Their were games, prizes, cotton candy, dango, and other wonderful things. Sai had also informed her that their way going to be fireworks later that night. She couldn't wait!

"Ooh, let's go over here!" she exclaimed, pointing at one of the game stands.

Sai followed the energetic blonde.

* * *

An hour later, Ino had won a stuffed bear. Now Sai and Ino were watching the dancers perform in the street. It was truly a remarkable sight! 

"I wish that I could do that!" exclaimed Ino.

"Why?" inquired Sai.

"Um...I just do..?"

"I see."

Ino shook her head and smiled.

"Ino! Sai!"

Ino turned her head and saw Sakura and Sasuke, followed by Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello!" Ino greeted them.

"Hello." said Sai.

"Sai! I see that you got yourself a girl, eh? Heehee!" Naruto teased.

"I see that you have one also. She must like men with small pen-"

"Sai!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from the group.

"How are you, Hinata?" asked Ino politely.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" replied Hinata nervously.

"I'm great! So how long have you all been here?"

"We got here about half and hour ago. You?" answered Sakura.

"Sai-kun and I have been here for about an hour now."

"We just got here!" exclaimed Naruto, "Oh! Where's you win that stuffed animal! I wanna win one for Hinata!"

Hinata blushed, but smiled at Naruto.

"I got it over there." replied Ino, pointing at one of the stands.

"Alright! Come on, Hinata! Let's go!"

Naruto ran off towards the stand with Hinata following him.

Sakura shook her head. "He's so...nevermind. So do you mind if we hang out with you all for awhile?"

Sai looked over at Ino.

"Nope. Not at all." replied Ino.

"Alright then! Where to next?" asked Sakura.

* * *

AN: There's chapter two! I hope that you enjoyed it. BTW, because anikaicancu reviewes first, I said that it would be Lee/Sakura. Sorry to everyone who wanted it to be something else:) 

I am working on another story that is Sasuke/Ino and Naruto/Sakura. Sakura basically sets Ino and Sasuke on a blind double date. :D

Please review:D I really enjoy seeing what other people think about my stories. It really does motivate me. :)

Thank you for reading:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By InNeverland

* * *

They had decided on stopping to grab some lunch.

"I told myself yesterday that I was going to stay off my diet for today." Ino stated.

"Why do you need to diet?" asked Sai.

"Because I don't want to be fat." replied Ino.

"But you aren't..."

Ino grinned at Sai. "Thank you!"

"Ino'll never believe you though." Sakura interrupted. "She will believe for all of eternity that she's fat."

"Oh, and like you don't worry about it!" retorted Ino.

"Not obsessively!"

"Oh, whatever, Forehead."

"Nice comeback, Ino-pig."

Sai looked at them, confused. "I thought that you two were friends...?"

"Oh, we are." replied Ino, grinning.

Sai continued to look confused.

Sasuke interrupted. "Can we order our food now?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. Sorry!" Ino said.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized.

They all walked up to the counter.

And there to take their order was...

"Lee?!" exclaimed Sakura, "What are you doing--?"

"I'm volunteering!"

He flashed them a bright smile.

"Oh! Well that's really nice of you..."

"Thank you! It's really wonderful to see you again, Sakura-chan!"

"It's nice to see you too, Lee."

"Ah, and it's good to you all too!" Lee said to the others.

Ino grinned at his excitedness. He was really such a nice guy. Too bad he lacked fashion sense.

But no one's perfect.

"I'm glad to see you too, Lee. Where's Gai-sensei?" replied Ino.

"He went to look for Kakashi-sensei, his eternal rival!"

"I see."

"Can we order?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh! Of course!"

* * *

After placing their orders, they took their seats. Lee had told them that it would be ready soon.

"So..." Ino said, breaking the awkward silence, "Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed. "How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hnn."

Sakura's smile faltered. She looked down at her hands.

Ino looked at Sasuke and raised one of her eyebrows.

"That's not much of an answer." Ino replied.

Sasuke looked at her cooly. She didn't back down.

"...It's not terrible." he finally muttered.

"That's good. What about you, Sai-kun?" said Ino.

"I am enjoying myself, thank you."

"Excellent!"

Lee interrupted them.

"Here's your food!"

"Thank you, Lee." Sakura replied.

"You are very welcome!"

"Yeah, thank you." Ino thanked.

"You're welcome too!"

"When's you lunch break?" aked Ino.

"Huh? Oh! Anytime now. I was just assigned the morning to lunch shift!"

"You should join us then!" Sakura exclaimed.

Lee looked extremely hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied happily.

"The more the merrier.." Ino offered.

"Yosh! I'll be right back; I'm going to get my lunch!"

Lee ran off. Ino shook her head.

"He and Naruto are the most energetic people in the entire world..."

"What about Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"Him too!"

* * *

After a few minutes, Lee had rejoined them. They all started eating and enjoying themselves.

"Is your food good?" asked Sakura to Sasuke.

"It's fine." he replied.

Sakura smiled and began eating again.

Lee's smile, however, faltered. Ino felt sorry for him.

"So why did you volunteer to help here?" asked Ino.

"They needed help, and I thought that it would be a nice thing to do!"

Ino smiled at him.

"You really are a good guy, Lee."

Lee looked surprised at her. He wasn't used to complements.

Ino noticed that Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised too.

She gave them all a smile and then took another bite of her food.

Suddenly, Naruto interrupted them.

"There you all are—Oh! Fuzzybrows is here too!"

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, "and Hinata-chan! It's wonderful to see you both!"

Naruto grinned and scratched his head.

"Heh. Heh. Thanks! It's good to see you again too!"

"Are you hungry...?" asked Sakura.

"Hinata and I had some ramen already."

"Poor Hinata." Ino stated, "forced to eat ramen again."

"Hey! Ramen is the best food!"

"I-i don't mind." Hinata replied softly.

Ino ignored her.

"You should take her to a nice restaurant once in awile, Naruto." Ino chided, "Girls liked to be treated!"

"Who asked you anyway?" retorted Naruto.

Sakura interrupted them. "Alright, that's enough, you two."

Soon the group had all finished.

"Where do we want to go next?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." Sakura replied, "Is there anywhere you want to go, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged.

"Why bother asking him, Sakura? He doesn't want to do anything except go home, probably." said Ino.

Sasuke gave her a cold look, which she returned.

She really had no idea why she was being so critical of him.

Perhaps she was just trying to keep her distance from him now that he was, apparently, with Sakura.

A defense mechanism?

"Let's go play more games!" shouted Naruto.

"Alright. I suppose we can do that for a little bit..." Sakura replied.

They all walked over a few block to where all the games where set up.

"I'll win you something this time, Hinata-chan!" Naruto promised.

He then turned to Sai.

"You should win Ino something! Not that she deserves it..."

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Because that's what you do when you have a date. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yup." agreed Sakura.

"Alright then." Sai turned to Ino. "What would you like me to win?"

Ino looked around. "Um. Whatever you want. I don't mind."

Sai nodded and followed Naruto over to one of the games.

"I had beter make sure that they don't do anything stupid." muttered Sakura. "Do you want to come with me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave no reply, but he did follow her.

Ino turned to Lee.

"So...are you going to win anything for Sakura?"

Lee, watching Sakura, shook his head.

"I'm not the one that she wants to win her something..."

Ino looked at him sadly.

"Lee..."

Lee turned and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, Ino-chan!"

He gave her his 'nice guy pose.'

She gave him a small smile.

"Well. Let's go join them, eh? You can win _me_ something."

He flashed her another smile.

"If I can't win you something on the first try, then I won't stop until I have won you five things!"

Ino sweat dropped.

* * *

AN: Okay. I love writing Lee. In fact, I love Lee. He's so sweet::hugs Lee:: I don't really ship him with anyone though... I ship Naruto with Sakura, and Tenten with Neji.

Poor Lee. But in this fic, he gets Sakura! Go Lee:D

Also, I'm thinking about maybe having Gai make an appearance. Kakashi too.

I mean, it's not a Naruto fanfiction without them, right? XD

Anyway, please review! Lee will love you forever if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

by InNeverland

* * *

Ino was watching Naruto, Sai, and Lee trying to knock down all the bottles, trying to win the girls something. Lee had not succeeded in winning her something the first time, so he was keeping his promise to win her five things. Naruto had heard about this and decided that he was going to win Hinata six things.

So there Ino and Hinata stood holding several stuffed animals.

Sasuke, however, had not joined in on the games, no matter how much Naruto taunted him.

Sakura looked rather sad.

Ino felt the need to fix that. "So, Sakura, what do you want to do after this?"

Sakura turned her eyes toward Ino. "...I'm not to sure. Is there anything you three want to do?" Sakura asked Ino and Sasuke.

Ino shrugged. Sasuke made no reply. Hinata said that she didn't really mind what they did next.

Sakura looked down again.

"Here's another, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her yet another teddy bear. He then looked at Sakura. He too seemed to notice her sad expression. He turned to Lee. "Hey, Fuzzybrows, Sakura wants a stuffed animal too! Try to win her one, alright?!"

Lee looked surprised at this, but then flashed them a smile and did his 'nice guy' pose again.

Sakura looked embarrassed at all of this. As Naruto ran off, she turned to face Ino.

"He's going to get Lee's hopes up..." she muttered.

Ino looked at her. "Sakura, can I tell you something?"

Sakura looked surprised again. "...Um..Sure..."

"Lee already knows that you are in love with Sasuke. It's not that big of a secret."

Sakura flushed and Sasuke glanced over at them; Hinata looked around awkwardly.

"Ino!" she hissed, glancing at Sasuke.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, EVERYONE knows this! Even Sasuke! Right?" she asked Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her away from the group. Ino desperately tried to hold on to her stuffed animals with her other hand as Sakura forcibly pulled her.

"H-hey! Let go!"

Sakura released her. "What on Earth are you doing?! Are you trying to get Sasuke to leave?! Are you trying embarrass me?! What?!"

Ino folded her arms. "I'm trying to get you to wake up, Sakura."

Sakura glared.

"Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura replied in a completely pissed-off voice.

"Why?"

"Why_ what_?"

"Why do you do this to yourself? Sasuke doesn't want to be here. _And _he treats you like _crap_! Why do you have to coo over him all the time when he doesn't even care? Didn't we both learn this lesson years ago?"

Sakura's face softened.

They both stood there silently for a few minutes.

"Like you should talk." whispered Sakura sadly. "I can tell that you still love him too."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what are you talking about? I do not."

Sakura gave a sad snort. "Yeah. Nice try, Ino-pig."

Ino looked down.

"So it's my turn to ask why." Sakura continued. "Why do _you_ still love him?"

There was a long pause before Ino answered.

"I've cared about him since I was 5." replied Ino. "I met him when I was delievering flowers with my dad. At first I just thought that he was cute. But then, weeks later, I would watch him. Not in a creepy stalker sense, ming you. But, anyway, he always was trying to be better than his older brother. He trained constantly. One day, he fell down from exhaustion. I ran over and...we ended up talking some. He was actually really nice." She looked over in Sasuke's direction. "He ended up showing me some of his 'moves.' He helped me learn how to throw shuriken properly too. It was just... _nice_. And then after his brother killed everyone he put up this front..."

Sakura waited as Ino looked into the distance, relieving some memory.

"I was surprised at how cold he was towards me then. Anyway, but then after you declared us rivals, he saw me...you know, upset...He asked me what was wrong. Which completely surprised me. I ended up telling him, and he basically just let me get out my frustration and anger. He just..._listened_ to me..." she paused for a second, her eyes lost in the past. "But anyway... Basically, we had a few moments together, and he let me see the nice, un-cold side of him. And I've always just wanted to make him smile again and be... happy..."

Sakura looked at her for a few moments. "I always thought that you just liked him for being cute."

Ino smirked. "That's what everyone thinks, Forehead."

Sakura gave a small smile. "He wasn't even going to come to the festival, you know."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"But then I practically begged him. I think he felt—and feels—obligated to me to some extent. After—well you know..."

Ino nodded.

"He doesn't love me. I know this. I hate it too. But he doesn't."

Ino looked at Sakura sympathetically.

"I hoped that this would change. I've hoped for years now..." Sakura continued. "But I don't like him just for his looks, either, you know. But...he really doesn't love me. Well. Maybe in a friendship or sisterly sort of way, but not romantically..."

"I don't think that he loves anyone in a romantic sense, Sakura."

Sakura gave Ino another small smile. "Yeah..."

"Lee loves you though. He really does, Sakura."

Sakura looked down. "I know." she whispered.

"Sure, his fashion sense sucks, but he's so nice. He would be really good for you..."

Sakura looked back at Ino. "I don't really care about his looks. I got passed that years ago."

"Then whats the problem?"

"I..." Sakura paused. "I don't know..."

Ino tilted her head to the side. "Then you know what you should do."

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I want to get over Sasuke first. It wouldn't be fair to Lee..."

"True."

Sakura then looked at Ino quizzically. "What about you and Sai?"

"We're just friends." replied Ino, smiling.

"Does he know this?"

Ino shrugged. "Don't worry, though. I'll let him know."

"Good. And, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow your own advise about Sasuke."

"I'll try."

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN! INO! Get over here!" Naruto yelled.

The two girls turned around and walked back over to the group.

"Look! Lee's won you both some stuffed animals!" exclaimed Naruto.

And so Lee had.

"Uh... I can't carry them all." replied Ino.

Sakura, however, walked over to Lee and took the bear that he had won her.

She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you."

He blushed.

Ino smirked.

Sai then walked over to her.

"I won you this." he stated.

It was a huge stuffed dog.

"Oh! Thank you!" she exclaimed, "I can't carry it though..."

"I will carry it for you." he replied.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sasuke-baka, you carry the rest of Ino's stuff." Naruto said, taking the rest of the animals from Lee and shoving them into Sasuke's arms.

Ino was amazed when he didn't protest.

"Well." Sakura said. "Where to next?"

"Hmm." replied Ino, "How about we go find a cotton candy stand?"

* * *

AN: is nervous How do you all feel about this chapter? I'm not to sure about it...

Anyway, please review! It means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By InNeverland

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form._

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sai for what seemed like the millionth time today. He was the most annoying piece of utter--

"Hey, Sasuka-baka.."

"What?" Sasuke sighed, looking over to his loud friend.

Naruto grinned widely. "You look really menacing carrying around those stuffed animals."

"You were the one who suggested it." growled Sasuke in reply.

"I know. Wasn't it genius? Hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata murmered.

"Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry about that, Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Watching Naruto and Hinata made him want to stab himself with the nearest pointed object. Ignoring them, he turned to glance at Sakura. She was finally backing off a bit. He liked her, sure. But not as anything more than a friend. Maybe she finally realized that.

Maybe.

He looked over to Ino and...Sai. She was hanging all over him. It was annoying. Ino had always shown public affection.

"Thank you again for the stuffed animal!" he heard her exclaim.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Beautiful."

"If he calls her that one more time..." Sasuke muttered.

Ino must have heard something, because she turned around to look at him.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?"

"No." he replied.

"Do you need help with the stuffed animals?"

"No."

"Are you sure...?"

"I'm fine."

She shrugged. "Well, suit yourself!"

She then turned back to Sai.

Sasuke watched her as they walked to find a cotton candy stand.

The first time he met her, she had ice-cream stains on her, and she had clumsily bumped into his head. And one time—he would not forget this-- she had helped him when he collapsed after training. They had talked and trained a little bit. It was one of the first times that Sasuke remembered somone giving him their full attention. It was nice. And because of the little moments they had had over the years, he would allow her to 'glomp' him. He wouldn't shove her away. He would let her hang on to him for a bit and then get off.

When he left, he didn't think about her though. And while he was gone, he was much to focused on revenge against... his brother to think about her.

Sometimes though, he would have dreams about her. They were rare though. But they were...nice.

When he came back to Konaha, she had been one of the first ones to welcome him back. She had also been the one to help Ibiki Morino interrogate him (She was being trained apparently.). And after he was released, she would hang out sometimes with Sakura, Naruto, and himself. He would watch her. She had a way about her. Something drew him to her. But this time around, she didn't seem to want him. She was too busy liking...Sai. His _replacement_.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" he heard Sakura exclaim.

Sasuke looked up. Sure enough, Kakashi was standing before them with Anko at his side.

"Oooo! It looks like you have a date also, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto teased.

"And it looks like she mananged to get you to put that dumb book down." joined Sakura.

"Hmm?" replied Kakashi, acting completely oblivious to their jibes.

"Oh, so someone actually agreed to go out with you?" Anko said looking at Naruto, "Miracles _do_ happen, I guess! Haha!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't know why Kakashi-sensei likes you. He must be desperate!"

Anko wacked him in the head.

"_Oww_! Jeez!"

"It might do you good to keep that big mouth closed once in awile." Anko replied sweetly.

"Hmph."

"Why is Sasuke carrying around stuffed animals?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto cut Sasuke off. "'Cause he needed more for his collection—_Oww_! Stop hitting me!"

Sasuke had dropped some of the animals to hit Naruto.

"I'm carrying them for Ino." he muttered to his old sensei.

"Oh? Really?" Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke glared at him.

"He's just carrying them, 'cause Naruto forced him too." stated Ino.

"Oh? I had no clue that this midget held that much influence over the Uchiha." teased Anko.

Sasuke shot her a glare too.

"Alright, alright." interrupted Sakura. "Sasuke-kun is just being nice. Let's not tease him about it..."

"Agreed." Ino answered.

Kakashi winked at Sasuke before turning to face Sakura.

Sasuke glared even harder if that could be possible.

"So, where are you guys heading?"

"We're trying to find some cotton candy. You?"

"We're just walking around." he replied, casually.

"Has Gai-sensei found you yet?!" asked Lee enthusiastically.

"...No." replied Kakashi, "He didn't."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh! Well, he's looking for you!" stated Lee.

"Is he? Hmm. Anko?"

"Yeah?" Anko replied, looking away from her current argument with Naruto.

"I think that it would be best if we were to keep walking."

"..Okay...Sure. Whatever. See ya, kids!"

"We are not kids! We're 20 years old!" Naruto exclaimed as Anko and Kakashi walked away.

Anko turned around and grinned wickedly at him.

"She's almost as annoying as you, Sasuke-baka."

"But she's no where near as annoying as you." retorted Sasuke.

"There's the cotton candy!" Ino exclaimed. "C'mon let's go!"

She grabbed Sai's hand—much to Sasuke's annoyance—and raced off.

Sasuke bent down and picked up the stuffed animals that he had dropped and followed them.

* * *

"I love this stuff!" Ino exclaimed to Sasuke while the others were in the lines for the bathroom. She was finishing off her pink cotton candy.

"You have some on your face." stated Sasuke.

Ino cursed and started to wipe her face.

"Is it all gone?"

"No."

"Argh!"

Sasuke smirked at her; amusement shown clearly in his eyes.

Ino noticed this and stopped wiping her face.

"You find this amusing, do you?"

Sasuke just continued to smirk at her.

"...You have a weird sense of humor, _Uchiha_."

"Hnn." he replied, the smirk never vanishing from his face.

She stuck her tongue out at him and then winked.

"So..." she said after a bit of silence. "You and Sakura, huh?"

He glanced at her. "She wanted me to come."

"Oh? And you do everthing she wants now, hmm?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"..She...I owe her." he muttered after awhile.

Ino studied him.

"Hmm." she remarked. "Well, anyway, are you having at least a little bit of a good time?"

He shrugged. "It's alright."

"I'm glad. But there is one thing that has been annoying me."

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly.

"You really need to stop glaring at Sai-kun."

He squirmed a bit on the inside.

"I haven't been." he replied coolly.

Ino snorted. "Yes, you have! Like I haven't noticed!"

"Hnn.."

"Oh, come on. I know why you keep glaring at him."

Sasuke's insides squirmed some more.

"You're mad because he replaced you on Team Kakashi for awhile. Well, it's not his fault. You were the one who left in the first place."

"...Right."

Sasuke was very relieved that she hadn't figured it out the real reason he kept wanting to strangle Sai.

"Oh! Here they come! Finally!"

Ino waved to the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted to them, "Let's go ride some rides!"

"Oh, great." muttered Sasuke sarcastically.

Ino nudged him in the side with her elbow. "You'll have fun, I know it."

She smiled up at him. Sasuke nodded his head at her.

"Alright!" she announced. "Let's go!"

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes yet again.

* * *

AN: Another chapter up! Yay:D All Kakashi/Anko was for genuineme11:D Thank you for being so supportive:D

And someone requested a chapter with Sasuke's POV, so here you are. :D

Please, please, please review. :D Also Sasuke may be a tiny bit OOC, but..well..he's changed over the past few years a bit? shrug :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He had been waiting for over an hour for them to come of that stupid ride. He wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened. And when they got back, he'd give Naruto these damn stuffed animals and do just that.

Hmph.

"What the--? Sasuke?"

He looked up to see Kiba. Oh, great.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at Kiba.

Instead of leaving, Kiba grinned at him.

"Nice plush toys there, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him.

"Go bother someone else, Kiba. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity."

"Heh. How threatening." Kiba replied sarcastically. "Going to throw one of those cute little stuffed bears at me, eh?"

Sasuke stood up and looked at Kiba.

"I told you to get lost, Inuzuka."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Kiba smirked.

"I'm not here to fight with you, _Uchiha_. But I can always make a change of plans."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said threateningly.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned to see Sakura, Ino, Sai, Lee, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Kiba-kun?"Hinata asked.

"I asked what's going on." repeated Ino.

"Hn."

"Eh, none of your business." Kiba replied. "It doesn't matter anyway; I was just wasting some time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

"How're you, Hinata? Is this idiot still bothering you?" Kiba grinned over at Naruto.

"Yeah right!" Naruto grinned back. "The only person bothering her is you!"

"Heh."

"What have you been doing today?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing much." he replied. "I was just passing through to find some food."

"Late lunch or early dinner?" asked Ino.

"Neither--"

"I'm going home. You're toys are over there." Sasuke said, and motioned towards the bench.

"Eh? Why do you want to go home?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've had enough fun." came Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

"Fine. Whatever. You just bring us down anyway!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto!" exclaimed an indignant Sakura.

"Well, he is! He's all 'Waaah...I hate joy..I hate the sunlight...I hate everything that's good and fun...Wahhh...'"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and walked away as Sakura hit Naruto hard on the head.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Ino exclaimed.

He ignored her and kept walking away.

"I told you to wait up, baka!"

"Take a hint." replied Sasuke casually.

Ino caught up to him, and looked at him.

"Just come back, okay?"

"I'd rather just go home, thanks." he muttered scornfully.

"Sakura will just brood over the fact that you left in a huff, which will upset Lee, and then Naruto will get pissed, and that will make Hinata will try to soothe him, while Sai-kun tries to help both Sakura and Naruto, which will fail, and then it'll be a big mess, and no one will have fun."

Sasuke continued to look nonchalant.

"Argh! I'm begging you, okay?! Just suck it up, come back, and try to enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself when I'm surrounded by Naruto being his usual obnoxious self; Sakura being clingy and trying to make sure that I'm having _fun_; Lee and Sai being annoying; and you throwing yourself all over him?"

"I am most certainly _not _throwing myself over him!"

"Heh. Right."

"Well, why should you care who I throw myself over?! Hmm? Feeling a bit jealous are we?"

"Jealous? I think that's what you call wishful thinking, Yamanaka."

"Wishful thinking--?!" she exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"It's annoying and embarrassing. That's it." he replied.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and Sasuke paused to glance at her.

"You are the biggest, most obnoxious person I have ever had the misfortune to meet, Sasuke Uchiha. We're better off without you."

And with that, she turned on her heel, tossed her hair over her shoulders huffily, and walked away.

"..."

Sasuke glared at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets, and teleported to his house.

* * *

"I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. _I HATE HIM_." she muttered to herself as she walked back to her friends. She kicked the loose piece of cement in front of her, imaging it to be Sasuke's head.

"Why does he always end up acting like that?! What crawled up his butt and died?! ARGH. He's. Just. so. Annoying ARRRRRRRRRRGH." her thoughts screamed.

Everyone came into sight—Kiba had apparently already left.

"Ino! Over here!" Sakura said, waving her arms.

Ino waved back and smiled stiffly.

"Did you catch up to Sasuke?" Sakura asked her as she came back up to them.

"Yeah. He's just being...,well,...Sasuke."

Sakura smiled sadly, but to Ino's surprise, she didn't start to look miserable and broody.

"Well, where to next?" she asked.

Ino shrugged.

"I think that I'm going to head home too! I'm training with Gai-sensei in the morning, so I need to rest!"

Lee exclaimed, punching his fist into the air.

Sakura blicked and then gave him a soft smile. "I'll walk back with you."

Lee stared at Sakura for a minute and then blushed. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. That would make me extremely happy."

"Well then, lead the way!" Sakura grinned.

Ino stood there feeling a bit stunned as she watched them walk away. She then smirked.

"I probably need to get back home." said Hinata shyly. "Father has planned a dinner for the Main House tonight..."

"Well, then, I'll see you later!" Naruto exclaimed.

In Sakura's absence, Ino was the one to wack Naruto.

"Walk her home, you idiot!" She hissed.

"But her dad hates me and glares every time I go near their house..."

"That doesn't matter; Do it anyway!"

"Fine, fine. See you later, Sai. Hopefully I won't see you later, Ino!" He exclaimed as he ran towards Hinata.

"How in the world does she put up with him? I have no idea." Ino muttered.

"She loved him." replied Sai.

"God help her." retorted Ino.

"Mmm." agreed Sai.

"So, do you wanna do anything?"

"What do you wish to do?"

Ino shrugged.

They stood there awkwardly for awhile.

"So..." Ino started.

"Yes?"

"Want to go find play some more games?"

"Alright."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

She grabbed Sai's hand and rushed off towards the games and activities.

* * *

AN: Alright, here's a new chappy. It's sort of bleh to me, but, I felt really guilty for the lack of updates. :(

I'm soooooooooo sorry about that. And to all the readers of "The ANBU Mission," I will be updating that either this month or next. My life has just been so busy and just...But I'm going to really try to update soon. :) Please forgive me, all:(


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Thank you all for being really, really, _really_ patient with me. Here is the new chapter. Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises. Um, warning. This is mostly getting the rest of story set up, I think. Or something. I don't know. GAH. I FAIL.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, dinner time." Ino said happily as she got up from her very comfy position on the couch. Days had passed and the festival had come and gone, which Ino was thankful for. It was definitely a case of "too much of a good thing." All the visitors had packed up and left by now too. Ino sighed happily as she walked through the now uncrowded streets.

Sakura had just returned from a mission, and had sent word that she wanted Ino to join her for dinner--It was perfect timing, as Ino was in some desperate need of girl time. Ino whistled as she hurried through the streets, making it to the restaurant just a little bit early. She looked around for any sign of Sakura.

Nothing. Stupid forehead girl. She sighed dramatically, glanced at her watch again, and then sank down onto a nearby bench. Minutes ticked by.

And then more minutes.

Sakura was now 40 minutes late.

"..." Ino glared at her watch. "Forehead girl is officially not coming. Stupid idiot."

Standing up, she marched towards Sakura's house.

Ino came to Sakura's door and knocked. There was no answer. She tried again...and again.

"ARGH YOU STUPID GIRL."

"Looking for Sakura-chan?"

Ino jumped and turned to where the voice came from. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I am." Ino remarked.

"She and some guy left together just a little while ago." replied Sakura's next door neighbor. She was a very nosey sort of woman Sakura had told her.

"What did this guy look like?" asked Ino curiously.

"Hmm..." answered Hana, "he wore a lot of green and had black hair."

Ino was both happy and mad at her friend. Happy for Sakura was finally moving away from her self-destructive crush on Sasuke (something Ino, herself, couldn't seem to do.); Mad because the stupid forehead girl had ditched her.

"You're welcome." Sakura's neighbor replied as Ino walked back onto the streets. She walked a little further before stopping suddenly and sighing very loudly.

"What should I do now..?"

"Maybe you should see a shrink about that talking to yourself thing."

Ino twitched. "Naruto, shut the hell up."

"Make me!"

Ino turned around to look at him condescendingly. She was surprised to see Sasuke with him.

"What do you guys want?" she asked Naruto.

"From you? Nothing! We're here to see Sakura-chan."

"Well," replied Ino, "she's not there. She's gone out with... a certain man."

"WHO?!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Ino smirked. "Oh, you know. _Someone_." She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Come on! Tell us!" Naruto begged.

"Oh, I don't think so. Your earlier rudeness was quite insulting."

"You little bitc--!"

"Hey! You're not helping yourself here, you moron!" interrupted Ino angrily, all nonchalant attitude gone.

"I'll say what ever I want to say--!"

"Just shut up already, idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find Sakura and this guy myself!"

"No! Don't--!" Ino exclaimed. But it was too late; Naruto was already gone.

"UGH. He is _such_ a idiot." Ino stomped on the ground angrily.

"Hnn." agreed Sasuke. They both stood there for a few awkward moments.

"So." started Ino. "Had any missions lately?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. "I don't feel like small talk today, Yamanaka."

She glared at him. "You really need to learn how to be social--No, not even that; You need to learn how to be human."

Sasuke returned her glare. "Why is it that everytime you talk to me, you end up nagging?"

"Because someone has to try to beat some sense into that thick head of yours!"

"You need to learn how to shut that huge mouth of yours once in awhile. You'll make less of a fool of yourself that way."

"I'll take that into consideration. Thank you so much for the advise, Uchiha-dono." mocked Ino.

Sasuke muttered a few choice curse words as he turned to leave.

"You really are infuriating!" Ino called after him.

"Likewise." replied Sasuke smoothly.

Ino let out a enraged and strangled howl.

And yet, Ino thought bitterly, I still get butterflies in my stomach around him. Stupid Uchiha-thinks-he's-better-than-everyone-else-Sasuke.

* * *

Ino was tapping her foot loudly outside Sakura's door the next morning. She had already knocked on the door several times by now. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Eh?' asked Sakura groggily. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well," replied the blond, "I came to see why my friend ditched me, you know, last night."

Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! Oh crap. I'm really sorry, Ino, but you see--"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I know, I know. Lee and you went out last night."

This shocked Sakura. "How did you know..?"

"Hmm? Oh. You're neighbor." Ino pointed over to the next house. Sakura let out a few choice words.

"I hate that woman."

Rolling her eyes, Ino shoved past her into Sakura's house. "I know. You've told me a few hundred times."

Sakura glared at Ino's rudeness, but just shook her head and followed her inside.

Plopping down on the couch, Ino sighed.

"Oh boy." Sakura commented as she sat down on the other end of the couch. "The sigh that awakens the Drama Queen."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh shut up. Now! Before I began my sad, terrible tale, Let's hear about your date."

Sakura blushed some, but smiled happily. "It went really well, Ino. He's so..."

"So?"

"Great." finished Sakura. "We're actually getting to be better friends first though. So it wasn't a date. It was a..."

"Date." interjected Ino.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, riled up. "It was a friendly dinner and walk. As friends."

Ino smirked. "Ha. Okay then.""

Sakura punched her lightly on the arm. "You're such an idiot."

Sakura then giggled happily and then exclaimed in joy. "He is so much better than Sasuke-kun!"

Ino laughed. "Yeah, you are a whole lot happier, I noticed."

Sakura then smiled and sighed happily. After a pause, she turned her attention to Ino.

"So? What's got you all 'Oh woe is me!'?"

Ino groaned. "Oh nothing. I just hate myself."

Sakura laughed. "Why?"

Ino crossed her arms across her chest. After another pause, she finally answered. "I still like Sasuke."

There was an even longer, more awkward pause.

"Well, as I said. I knew that you did. And..he is...appealing. I mean, I also liked him, so I know...But...He's gotten even moodier lately, and he's just.."

Sakura trailed off.

"Yeah." Ino replied. "I've noticed...Do you have any idea why or...?"

Sakura shook her head. "None. None whatsoever. Maybe Naruto knows."

"Yeah. They have been hanging out a lot more again lately." Ino murmured.

"Well, you could always track Naruto down and ask him if it's really bothering you so much."

"UGH. That means that I have to hang out with that little hyperactive monkey."

"Naruto is not that bad!"

Ino turned to look at Sakura. Sakura then sighed. "Just try to get along with him. You did pretty well at the festival after all."

Ino huffed. "Whatever. Well, I'm going to go then. I just wanted to see what happened with you and get this drama off my chest." Ino then stood up and stretched. Sakura got up and went to see her off.

"See ya!" waved Ino as she walked onto the street.

Sakura waved back. "Tell Naruto I said hello!"

Ino ignored her.

AN: Naruto and Ino hanging out?! And what's wrong with Sasuke?! FIND OUT SOON. Hopefully.

:D :D


End file.
